villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vladko Tyran
Vladko Tyran is the secondary antagonist of Killzone: Shadowfall and is the founder and leader of the Helghast terrorist group known as The Black Hand. He's a zealot and a mad maniac leader of the Black Hand who aims to destroy the fragile peace between the Vektans and New Helghan by the use of violence and terrorism. Background Tyran was born shortly after the teracide, a massive biological weapon that wiped out the planet of Helghan and led to the collapse of the Helghan Empire. He was considered a miracle child by Helghast propaganda due to surviving a Hospital collapse and eventually years later he and his foster father Kris Howl formed the Black Hand, a Neo-Helghats terrorist organization that was made up of radicals, fanatics, and former military troops who have a strong hatred of Vektans for the Helghast's defeat in the Second Extra solar war following Tyran dropping out of school. Eventually him and his father's radical views soon turned to violence and eventually Tyran was condemned by the New Helghast government for his actions as leader of the Black Hand earning him the title of "The Hand" by his victims. Due to his extremist views and violent attacks against innocent civilians, he is a target for both Vekta and New Helghan and only fuels his intentions to cause war. It is never known how Tyran took control of the Black Hand however due to his intense radical views he either used violent force or he followed his father's footsteps. Eventually Tyran leads a terrorist attack against the Vektan Security Agency (VSA) Headquarters in West Vekta by bombing the building effectively destroying most of the interior, killing many Shadow Marshels and civilians, taking hostages, and eventually attempted to use a hijacked train to bomb other targets but was stopped. The goal for the attack and other previous attacks was to help destabilize peace and cause a war between the two sides. In Chapter 5 of Killzone: Shadowfall he is seen talking to Jorhan Stahl about using a teracide weapon against the Vektans but is confronted by Lucas resulting in a knife fight and soon he escapes and flees to Helghan after a brief chase. During that time, Lucas saw how Tyran and the Black Hand appeared to have absolute control over Containment City (southern New Helghan) the civilians were practically tools for the terrorist group and benefits to Tyran. Eventually he is found on Stahl's secret base on the ruins of Helghan in Chapter 9 and soon Lucas and Echo fought all of his guards until the two of them cornered Tyran demanding who to deactivate the teracide weapon made by Massar however he refused and only gave Lucas and Echo his contempt with New Helghan's talks with Vekta and was soon shot and died by Echo's hands. Even though he was dead, his calls for war were almost met by VSA DIrector Thomas Sinclair who wanted the same thing, war and conquest of Vekta. Appearance Tyran appears to be somewhere in his early-mid 30's and is an average height humanoid. He is bald with facial hair across the chin and wheres standard issue Black Hand insurgent combat gear including the gray robe and infiltrator projectors all across his body and has gray skin. He also has unknown plastic curtain-like material on him for unknown reasons and hangs off of him constantly. Personality Tyran was a radical zealot who only sought the destruction and deaths of the Vektans for the destruction of Helghan during the Second Extra solar war and would not stop "until the streets run red with Vektan blood". Due to his insanity he uses any use of violence to kill as many Vektans as he can and tries to kill Lucas Kellan. Tyran only wanted war between Vekta and New Helghan and had a great sphere of influence in the slums of New Helghan as citizens of the slums after spotting Lucas Kellan report him in. As a terrorist Tyran used nothing more but violence as a means to start war and wanted to see all of Vekta fall to the Helghasts however after his death the Black Hand began to fell apart showing a sign of charisma that kept the organization together but presumably disbanded after his death showing how he kept the organization in check. He managed to gain support from Helghasts in the slums of New Helghan and was viewed as a savior. Gallery kzsf-vladko-tyran.jpg|Character model of Tyran Tyran2.png|Tyran in a gunship SF_Dossier_07.jpg Trivia *He is voiced by Chrispian Belfrage. *He is one of the only few known Helghasts to breath without a Helghast mask. *He is dressed like his men only without the hood and mask. *Although the two are completely different, both Tyran and Sinclair wanted war between the two sides in the name of conquering Vekta for revenge. Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Fanatics Category:Psychopath Category:Genocidal Category:Totalitarians Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Warlords Category:Kidnapper Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Dark Messiah Category:God Wannabe Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Mentally Ill Category:Pure Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Killzone Villains